Naruto Horoscopes
by MELLO-Yellow 1000
Summary: Naruto and the gang don't belive in their horoscope and read it just to make fun of it. Well everyone but a small few. Some strange things start to happen when the non believers horoscopes come true. FUNNY


HEY! Im on a roll with this NAruto fanfic thing. Ok so this ones a comidy thing and if you haven't heared Weird Als "Your Horoscope for today" you should go check it out. I baced this story around the song so you should go listen to it if you havn't.

* * *

"SHINO, SHINO!" Kiba called out to his team mate.

"What is it?" the boy with the weird glasses turned to see Kiba chasing after him with a magazine in his hands.

"You're an Aquarius right." Kiba said flipping through the book when he finally reached his friend.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Shino replied in the same monotone.

"You wanna hear your horoscope? This Madame Frazer is crazy accurate.

"I always thought Frazer was a guys name..." Shino thought to himself.

"As long as you leave me alone after then yes...it could be entertaining."

"Ok then good. Aquarius," Kiba put on a mysterious voice "There's travel in your future when your tongue freezes to the back of a speeding bus. Fill that void in your pathetic life by playing Wack-a-Mole seventeen hours a day."

Silence fell upon them. A chilling breeze passed by making the moment even more uncomfortable. But when was it ever comfy when Shino was around. Kiba was looking at the magazine with both confusion and laughter dancing across his fetchers. Shino standing in front of him, no emotion showing but that sheer look of utter blankness. Obviously thinking just how stupid Kiba really was for believing such rubbish.

"Well have a nice trip!" Kiba then turned on his heals and trotted away happily. He was almost out of sight when he turned.

"I THINK THERE'S A WACK-A-MOLE GAME AT THE ARCADE!" upon telling this he continued on his way.

"Kiba really is an idiot."

He then turned and continued on his way around the interlinking streets of Konaha.

"Who would believe such idiocy?"

It was getting dark and the sun had just faded behind the hills. He should be getting home soon. Walking back through the village he passed the arcade. Looking in he saw the all mighty Wack-a-Mole game. Memories flooded his mind.

When he was a young child he used to love the Wack-a-Mole game. He spent hours playing. Wasting all the money he had saved to hit plastic moles over the head with a mallet. It was his weakness. He remembered asking his mother if he could go play almost every morning and every afternoon. Sure it wasn't the most humane game on the market but haven't we all had some sort of thrill from smashing the living day lights out of those annoying inanimate objects, with the voice recording that mocked you every time you missed one. The way you would always hit them way harder then necessary just to see if it makes them shut the hell up. It never did though, I just seemed to make the kid at the counter more aggravated. Then the way you're in the next town over and you find another Wack-a-Mole game that's missing the mallet and your mother or father tells you not to wast your time over such a stupid game but you do anyway, and once you're done you can't feel your hands for hours to come. That was the love of Wack-a-Mole Shino had, but not any more. After he had become a ninja he seemed to almost forget the cheep thrill that the holy game brought. He had pushed it aside to focus on his training...but was that the right thing to do? The question had burrowed it's way into Shino's brain. He was constantly asking himself if it was right to forget, to push aside. He would always tell himself that it was the right thing to do. Give up such an idiotic game such as Wack-a-Mole. But now he was beginning to doubt himself. Had he just been lying to himself for so many years just so he wouldn't be sucked back into that dark, dark child hood phase once again.

"Just once quick game wouldn't hurt." He told himself being drawn to the flashing lights of the wonderful game.

Shino reached into his pocket and dug around for some loss change, just enough for one game.

He placed the money into the machine and picked up the hard mallet. He hadn't held on of these in years. The way it felt in his hands was fantastic.

One mole popped up, for some reason he couldn't for the life of him hit it. His mad mole whacking skills had worn down after the many years of neglect. As they speed up he started to get into the swing of things. Hitting them all over the place. By the time he was done he had the new high score.

Placing the mallet back down was hard. He wanted to continue but he couldn't, for two main reasons. One he knew when he needed to quit so that he wouldn't slip back into the Wack-a-Mole-Obsessed faze and two he didn't have any more change.

He turned and slowly walked of back home.

The next day Hinata and Kiba were waiting for him to come to training for the day.

"I wonder were Shino is." Hinata said in a quiet voice.

"I don't know...maybe he want on his trip."

"What trip Kiba how do you know he was leaving?"

"It was in his horoscope."

"Oh...arr...Ok."

"Or maybe he's playing Wack-a-Mole."

"Well maybe we should go look for him then."

"Ya I guess your right."

Hinata and Kiba headed out to look for Shino. Their first stop the arcade.

It was an extremely cold morning. There was a thin layer of ice on the road and snow laced the trees.

When they reached the arcade the first thing the saw was Shino hitting a bunch of little brown things like a mad man.

"Arr...Shino are you...you ok?" Hinata spluttered out.

"Ya sure."

"Then let's go change."

"Ya sure."

"Then come on."

"Ya sure."

Shino was too focused on the game in front of him to understand simple English.

"God, how long had he been playing?"

"This is his 14th hour since last night." A pasty boy said behind the counter.

"14 hours god that's a lot of money." Hinata nodded in agreement

"Come on Shino."

They dragged the bug boy from his craving and out into the daylight. He had lost his mind. The three of them walked down the street arms locked to Shino. They let him go once they reached a crossing. Kiba began to press the crossing button numerous times in a row.

"Kiba I don't think you need to press it that much."

"Ya I know but its fun try it." He said shoving her toward the cold pole.

Shino on the other hand was watching people get on a bus. He hadn't eaten for ages, at least two days. Inching closer to the outside corner. Close enough that he could outstretch his tongue and lick the cold metal vehicle. This is just what he did, but instead of just licking the bus his tongue got stuck, frozen in fact. The engine started and the bus took off barrelling down the street. Shino attached by his tongue going with it screaming for help.

Hinata and Kiba turned in time just to see him speed over a hill and into the distance.

"I told him Madame Frazer was always right. But did he believe me...NOOOO!"

"Have a nice time Shino!" Hinata called out.

"Buoyage!"

Shino was never seen again.

* * *

ok done and dusted with the creepy bug dude and we never have to listen to his annoying voice again. Two things if you havn't noticed I really don't like Shino and secondly I LOVE WACK-A-MOLE so much


End file.
